Typical methods of trailer-detection include proximity-sensors, radar-sensors, cameras and direct operator input. Undesirably, a type of trailer being towed by a host-vehicle and the technical specifications of the trailer that may affect the safe operation of the combined host-vehicle and trailer are not typically included in the trailer-detection system.